Melonpan Carnival
is the first part of the fifth episode of ''Jewelpet Magical Change''. It first aired on May 2, 2015. The part is followed up by And Everyone's Gone. Synopsis The Kirara household eats nothing but melonpan for several consecutive days because Airi wants to collect enough stickers to win a dish. When she sees that she's one sticker short, she goes on the hunt for the last melonpan. Plot Airi serves melon bread for breakfast. The meal was later followed up again in lunch, dinner, and even in the following days. Eventually, Larimar had enough and demanded an explanation why they're having the same food over and over again. Sakutarō answers Larimar's question for her, saying that today is the "Melon Bread Carnival". He further explains that there is a collection system that involves gathering 40 seals for a free dish. He concludes Airi is but obsessed with collecting those seals just for getting free stuff. Then he leaves with no resolution for her condition. Larimar starts to worry for Airi being too obsessed with melon breads and requests she should stop. However, Airi showcases a devoted passion for melon bread and festival, completely ignoring her in the process and dances festively. Ruby, Labra, and Luna subconsciously join her festival dance without complaints. Larimar, despite her annoyance, unanimously joins too. Then suddenly, Airi notices she has one seal left to collect. Desperate, Airi goes to the mall and runs store to store to find more melon breads, but all the shops she went to are either sold out or serve different kinds of bread/food. Eventually, Airi becomes too dismayed to continue. Ruby tries suggesting they could try buying more bread tomorrow, but Larimar makes a second statement that today is the last day of the festival. Nearby, Laura and Luea walk by in the distance and see Airi depressed. They see it as a chance to take the pendant away from her, so they start off by approaching the group. Laura offers them to support them in any way she could. Just as they're about to ask for Airi's pendant, Ruby cuts to the chase that Airi wanted the free melon bread dish. Laura started to sympathize with Airi's misfortune. In her altruism, she gives them a "service ticket" that allows them to have as many melon breads served to them. Luea tries reminding about taking the pendant, but Laura refuses for today just to help a friend out. Then she leaves. As Airi continues qualming herself, Ruby cheers her up by telling her not to give up. Airi becomes relieved to hear her support and tells her might be the good time to use magic. So Ruby uses her magic to make a melon seal appear. However, nothing happened, much to everyone's disappointment. Despite this, Airi says she's fine now and thanks Ruby for her support. Ruby becomes glad to hear her praise, but then suddenly everyone noticed Ruby has the melon seal on the back of her head. Everybody went home Airi ignorantly tries getting the seal off from Ruby, but is stuck tight on her. Airi then tries suggesting turning Ruby in along with the seals to get the free dish, to which the Jewelpets quote she would be doing unpaid work at the bakery. Seeing it as the only option, Ruby agrees to let her do that and promises to her that she'd visit her time to time. But suddenly, another melon seal appears on Ruby, to everyone's surprise. Then another one appears, then more and more start appearing on Ruby. More seals keep appearing and appearing, leaving everyone baffled what to do with Ruby's predicament. But Larimar notices that Ruby is looking flat and rounder. Sakutarō comes in and notices Ruby's condition. He speculates it's because the magic is now reciprocating the Melon Festival's seal bonus system and when forty seals appear on Ruby, she will turn into a "dish." Thinking this will make Ruby disappear, Airi becomes worried for her. Then thirty-nine seals appear on Ruby, bring her closer to her transformation. Ruby then requests that she takes good care of her if she becomes a dish, and Airi bargainly promises to care for her. As they tearfully see to each other, Airi's pendant begins to glow. Everyone begin deciding who would transform to save Ruby. Larimar tries to volunteer and touches the pendant, magically changing her to her human form. But then the 40th seal appears on Ruby. In haste, Larimar tries using her magic on Ruby, resulting in a flash of white. The following morning, Airi serves melon bread to everyone (again), much to everyone's annoyance. Though Luna explains they must finish the leftovers from the carnival. Then Ruby comes in, who is (literally) now a dish. Labra quoted that even the pendant's magic couldn't have saved her, Labra tries replying she didn't know what to do at that time. Luna concludes their theory of whoever put the effort in their transformed state. The episode ends with Ruby quoting to the viewers not to overdo things too seriously. Characters Humans *Airi Kirara *Sakutarō Kirara *Laura Fukuōji Jewelpets *Ruby *Larimar *Labra *Luna *Luea Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Category:Incomplete articles 05A